A picnic
by PinkYaoi135
Summary: Lame title is lame Tamaki and Kyoya get together for the sake of the club all the time but a change of scenery can make things get a little warmer a little wetter and alot closer


I lie back on the now mussed blanket, face to the sky, eyes closed. I inhaled deeply; my currently heightened senses caught the scent of the flowers that dotted the grass next to me. I wiggled my foot and a few soft blades of grass brushed against my toes. I let my eyes open and I was captivated by the bright colors of a butterfly on his bent knee. I followed the curve of his body, admiring his soft, ivory skin and coming to rest on his relaxed, possibly sleeping features. I stared at his hair flicked back from his face and watched as a soft breeze blew a few strands back. I could feel the warm sun on my skin. I had never felt more at peace. His eyes came to rest on me and a minute smile twisted his lips.

~~~An hour earlier~~~

"Wow Kyoya!" I remarked examining the park we stood in. "This place is beautiful! It's so secluded how did you even know about it?" he gave me a coy smile.

"Found it by accident." He stopped and began unfolding the blanket. "Tamaki, could you grab the corner?" I reached down to help still stunned by the beauty of this place. Once we had the blanket laid out we sat on it. I smiled at the thought of food that he held in the bag sitting next to him. He started digging through it and handed me a white box, it didn't have much weight to it but my stomach growled with anticipation. He opened his and without a word began eating. I watched for a moment then I pulled the top off of mine and I was surprised to see nothing but a prettily scrawled note. In half-shock I read it,

"You're too fat, you don't need food."  
-Kyoya

My jaw had dropped and I had let the box and paper fall from my hands. I looked over to him and he had erupted into a fit of evil chuckles. I watched him gasp for air before trying to compose himself. When he was wiping tears of mirth from his eyes he handed me a real box of food. I took it and stared at it grumpily. "Was that the only reason you brought me here?" I asked mood still sour.

"No we have to plan some things for next month's schedule, and it was a nice day today." He stated simply.

I set my food on the ground next to me and looked back. I smirked in return "Do you have any ideas then?"

"Yes I actually planned all of next month out I just thought you'd like to see it and make any changes if you so wish." He pulled the papers out with a flourish and handed them to me I looked and they were perfect, as always. I pretended to think for a moment.

"They're fine; I don't need to make changes." I set them next to me.

He set his empty box away. "Are you going to eat?"

"No, I'm too fat, I don't need food. Remember?"

"It was a joke, eat, you idiot."

I opened it and took one bite. "There."

He just stared at me incredulously.

"My image is important, I can't be fat."

"You are not fat."

"Apparently you think I am!" I half-shouted

"You are not fat!" he snatched the box up and with his free hand pinched my chin to make my mouth open. Despite my half-hearted efforts he was able to shove some rice into my jaws. "Chew it, Tamaki." I slowly chewed and swallowed. He watched me with pretty eyes and glinting glasses. "You aren't fat." He sat on my lap. "In fact, you always look good."

I stopped, "I do?"

"Yes, you'd think with all the self-obsessing you do, you'd realize that by now." I sat in slight shock, my shock had multiple reasons; he was saying I looked good, he was sitting in my lap, and even with his eyes steely and staring into mine his cheeks could almost pass for pink. I wasn't sure at the time if it was a good idea or not but I pulled him to me and I pressed my lips against his. It was a short simple kiss like as if I was kissing my sister. When I let him go, his silver eyes were wide and I thought that it had actually been a bad idea. "Tamaki…" he said finally. I felt him begin sliding off my lap; I didn't want him to so I clutched him to me. "You're an idiot." He muttered against my shoulder.

He smelled like cotton, soft and clean. We held each other in silence each unsure of what the other was thinking. I was thinking about his long legs on either side of my body. He kissed my neck and I jumped a little.

"You are the biggest idiot I know." I felt his hands lift up the back of my shirt and his long cool fingers slide up the skin on my back. "But right now, I'm probably a bigger idiot," he pulled back and brought his lips down on mine again. With our lips locked I fell back on the blanket. His lips parted slightly and I deepened the kiss, pressing my tongue inside there was still a trace of the food he ate and I like the taste better this way. My hands, what should I do with my hands? I wanted to touch his hair and so far anything goes so I entangled my fingers in his soft brown hair. Our tongues slid across each other's again; there was a tingle up the back of my spine. He pulled back I almost saw a string of saliva linking us but it disappeared. "Tamaki, can I ask you something?"

I paused for only a second, I knew how to handle girls-er Kyoya. "Anything."

"Can you learn to shut your fat mouth and not say anything to anyone about what happens on this picnic?"

I laughed, "Sure!"

He went back to silence. I waited but he just remained staring at me I picked up my head so that I could bite his glasses off of his face. I placed them behind us then I forced our lips together again. My hands crawled up his shirt feeling his sweet skin. He pulled his shirt from my body and touched it gently for a moment. My skin was hot and my pants were tenting. I didn't want gentle kisses and soft touches…

I wanted a rough, hard, sexy fucking.

He straddled me I bent my knee up to grind on his hardening member. He pulled back looking at me with an inquisitive gaze. I reached for the Zipper at his pants and undoing it quickly. He snatched my hands away from his crotch. "Someone's eager." He smiled crookedly. I bit my lip I knew what happened if he smiled like that. Something was about to go down. He shrugged his shirt off and then he clutched my nipples pulling twisting them hard. I moaned at the feeling. He kissed my neck again and then he bit it not too hard, just enough to hurt a little. His hand went down my torso and into my pants roughly he palmed my dick I moaned and sighed then he pulled my pants completely off. He slid his thumb up over the slit of my weeping cock.

I was breathing hard and moaning loudly. Oh god Kyoya is so fucking sexy he pulled my knee up and propped it over his shoulder. His fingers went to his mouth and then he pressed his saliva soaked digits to my entry he popped one in and I almost screamed one two were in then he wiggled them around and I ground against his hand worshipping his long fingers one grazed a sweet spot I gasped in pleasure. He smirked as he finger fucked me good, every swift stroke hitting my prostate I arched my back I wanted to cum. Until he stopped.

"What the!" I asked

"I can't wait much longer. You just look too sexy right now." He pulled out his thick cock I smiled in approval. He pressed into me fully sheathed and with a nibbling kiss on my stomach he slid almost all the way out and back in abusing my sweet-spot. I keened and moaned gasping his name. As he fucked me thoroughly, I got my wish. I realized that I'm a very audible lover

"Oh… Ah! Kyoya~ that's good mmm good! So good! Fuck! Harder! Ahhhh~! Amazing!" I moaned again my arms thrown above my head clutching grass, the blanket, and my hair. I could feel my toes curling as my orgasm approached. "Mmm! Do that again! Oh! Oh! Oh~! Kyoya! I'm- I'm cumming!" I don't really remember much after that but I assume he came as well and that we sort of passed out with our sides touching each other.

I lie back on the now mussed blanket, face to the sky, eyes closed. I inhaled deeply; my currently heightened senses caught the scent of the flowers that dotted the grass next to me. I wiggled my foot and a few soft blades of grass brushed against my toes. I let my eyes open and I was captivated by the bright colors of a butterfly on his bent knee. I followed the curve of his body, admiring his soft, ivory skin and coming to rest on his relaxed, possibly sleeping features. I stared at his hair flicked back from his face and watched as a soft breeze blew a few strands back. I could feel the warm sun on my skin. I had never felt more at peace. His eyes came to rest on me and a minute smile twisted his lips.

"Tamaki, you're an idiot," he rolled and cupped my red-cheeked face before kissing it sweetly. "And I love every stupid thing you do." I chuckled lightly as he reached past me to grab his completely obliterated glasses a few shards tinkling in the dirt.

**Yeah so this sucks like really bad, but I needed to get something out and I like this pairing I just can't get good ideas for it. So here is some fluffy-ish PWP have fun.**

**NOW what I really wanted to talk about, I recently helped a beautiful, young, Flying-mint-bunny5 write an Ameripan AmericaXFem!Japan its gorgeous, it's not out yet as of now but it should be soon its beautiful, if you like service with a smile you'll like this one! There, I'm done whoring you out love you, FMB5!**


End file.
